fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Idol Panic! Pretty Cure
is the first series created by Cure Mystery. It goes back to the days of when there were only two girls who transformed into Pretty Cure. There is going to be a lot of changes and the themes for the show are idols, wanting to be wanted and feelings. Story Idol Panic! Pretty Cure Episodes When Suzune Uta, a fifteen year old girl who is going through a tough time, meets the two cat-like fairies, Star and Sound, her life takes a giant new turn! She helps the cats find the Bright Pieces and transforms into Cure Popstar, one of the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure. On the way, she meets Shunsoku Chieri, who becomes Cure Celebrity, and through their disagreements, they are able to battle Sadness with their songs and found the Bright Pieces. But sometimes, life doesn't go as the girl's wish it would... Characters Pretty Cure is a fifteen year old girl who has no friends what so ever. She is ignored by everyone she talks to at school and the only people who don't ignore her are the adults. Uta has a beautiful singing voice and is a huge fan of Shunsoku Chieri, the popular idol. She dreams of meeting Chieri in person and is shocked to find that she is her Pretty Cure partner and that she hates her. As , Uta's theme colour is pink and her battle song is called Wish Upon a Star. is a famous fifteen year old idol who is really popular with both boys and girls. She practices really hard for her fan that sometimes she doesn't get enough rest. Her parents are divorced and she lives with her mother while her father lives on an island near Japan. She is a very good cook and became a Pretty Cure in Episode 10 after wanting to save her fans. As , Chieri's theme colour is red and her battle song is called Time's Up!. Mascots is Uta's mascot partner. She is a lively cat-like fairy who is a bit of a klutz. She becomes Uta's first best friend and enjoys singing her to sleep. Star ends her sentences with "~yume". is Chieri's mascot partner. He is a calm, serious cat-like fairy who hates everyone in the town, including Chieri at first, since they all disrespect Uta. Sound ends his sentences with "~hoshi". Sadness is the first commander of Sadness to appear. She dies in Episode 15, letting Amaya take her place. is the second commander of Sadness to appear. She in Episode 24, letting Kagemu take her place. is the third commander of Sadness to appear. He dies in Episode 34, letting Shizumi take his place. is the final commander of Sadness to appear. She dies in the finale along with Shizuka. is the right hand man for Lady Reiko. She appears from time to time to help the commanders and is usually the one to send a letter that says their time is up. is the leader of Sadness. She wants to take all happiness out of the universe and sends her commanders to find the Bright Pieces so she can use the Happiness Jewel and turn it into the Sadness Jewel, where it will destroy all happiness in the universe. is the monster of Sadness. Locations Items is the transformation device used by Uta and Chieri. is the card-like object the girls use to help them transform. is the mircophone-like device the girls use to help them make the Kanashimi hear their song and paralyze them a whole lot easier. is the legendary jewel that gives the world happy everyday through music. It scattered itself into the Bright Pieces after Sadness tried to get their hands on it. If Sadness does get their hands on it, it will become the . is the scattered pieces of the Happiness Jewel. There are twenty to collect and are kept in the Bright Box. is the box that keeps the Bight Pieces safe. Trivia *This is the first Pretty Cure season to have a duo who don't transform together. **This is the third Pretty Cure season to have a duo in it. *This is Cure Mystery's first Pretty Cure series. Category:Idol Panic! Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Cure Mystery Category:User:Cure Mystery